Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Vs The Fear Makers
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: The Big Four go against the Fear Makers who are Pitch, Mother Gothel, Alvin (from Riders of Berk), and Mordu. When Jack suddenly gets strange powers that allow him to control and create anything from snow/ice, he is the target for an evil plan. Will Jack be able to get his sister back?Sort of like the X-Men but only cooler.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! First chapter! Sweet!

So, this is my first big four fan fic and I'm not really sure who some of the names are, such as Jack's sister. I was readign some other fics and they said her name was Pippa so...that's the name I'm going with too.

Anywho, I hope you like the first chapter and I really hope it's not too OOC.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Jack? Come on, this isn't fair," a young girl said, out in the middle of a forest.

She had straight brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders and a small pink headband in her hair. She was about seven years old and right now, she was playing hide and seek with her older brother, Jack. He had the same brown hair and brown eyes that she had but he was much taller and far skinnier.

He was way too good at the game and he knew that at just the right moment, he would jump out of his hiding place and scare her, just out of fun.

She stopped under the tree he was hiding in and pouted, "Jack, stop being so mean. Sometimes I hate playing hide and seek with you." He still didn't answer. "Fine, I'm going home."

She started to march off, only making Jack giggle up in his tree, and soon she was on the other side the dirt road that separated their farm from the forest. He was about to slowly sleek up behind her when he slipped and crashed to the ground, only to end up laughing at himself.

The girl turned around and did her best to scold him, "That's what you get for climbing bare foot. Why don't you ever listen to me when I tell you something that could hurt you?"

"Because it's fun, Pippa," he said and stopped up. "You just need to learn how to have some real fun and then you'll understand."

"Why do I need to learn it when I have you?" she asked, crossing back over the road. "I mean, you come up with some of the best games ever and…"

BEEEEEEEPPPP!

"Pippa! Look out!" Jack yelled as a car began to skid down the road too fast.

Pippa was frozen with fear as the car continued to careen at her and Jack jumped in the way, holding his hands out in front of himself to protect his sister. He closed his eyes as the car came closer and just as he thought they were both going to die, it seemed the car jumped over them.

They both heard a crash sound behind them and when Jack opened his eyes, he saw a ramp of sheer ice going over the two kid's heads. He looked behind them to see the car had hit a tree and the driver was still trapped inside.

He took a quick glance at Pippa, who was shaking with fear and had her eyes still closed, and he quietly said, "Pippa, I need to go help that driver. He might need help. Go stand over by that tree and I promise I'll be right back."

She just nodded her head and stumbled over to the designated tree. Jack quickly ran over to the car, which was starting to ignite flames, and he threw open the door.

He saw the man in the car was unconscious and he tried shaking him awake, saying, "Hey! Can you hear me? Wake up. Your car is going to…"

The man didn't answer and so Jack leaned in to unbuckle the seat belt. He was about to drag the man out when the right side of the car caught on fire and an explosion caused Jack to stumble away. He couldn't really get close to the car without getting burned and so he grabbed a staff like stick that was nearby and pulled the man out of the car just as it exploded into a million pieces.

He sat there on the ground, gasping for breath, and he looked over at the man to see he was still alive and relatively okay. He stood up and walked over to his sister, who was still frozen to the tree, and he just grinned like nothing had happened.

"Fun, right?" he asked.

"Jack…" her voice gave out on her.

"Yeah? What?" he asked, oblivious to the look of fear on his sister's face.

"Your hair…" she whispered.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's white."

He blinked a few times and thought about what she had said and said, "It's white? You're kidding, right?"

She slowly shook her head, her eyes glued to his head. She slowly pulled out her cell phone and gave it to him. He looked at his reflection and nearly dropped the phone.

He scurried away from the phone and gasped, "What? What's going on? Why is my hair white?"

"And your eyes…their blue," she said. "Jack, what's happening?"

"I can tell you what's happening," a voice said from behind the two.

Jack turned quickly to see a woman with curly black hair and a dark green cloak on. Instinctively, Jack stepped in front of his sister and held the staff, as if it were a sword.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I am Gothel and…I want you," she grinned at him evilly. "You are the missing ingredient needed for my plan to work. I will be needing your services."

"And what if I refuse, creepy lady?" he asked.

"You will never see your sister again," she said and instantly a hand gabbed Pippa and pulled her away from her brother.

"Jack!" she cried as a large man came from behind the tree, holding her tightly.

"Pippa! Let her go!" Jack demanded the man.

"How sweet. The boy wants his sister back," a dark man said as he calmly walked to stand next to Gothel. "Are you sure he is what we need? He seems too…small."

"He is the one, Pitch," Gothel smiled. "Just watch. So, Jack, if you want your sister back safely, all you have to do is…make it snow."

"Snow? Are you crazy?" Jack asked. "It's the middle of summer and I…I can't control the weather."

"Then where did that come from?" Pitch asked, pointing at the melting ramp.

"I…I don't know," Jack said. "It just came out of nowhere. I don't know how that happened."

"You made that happen, so do it again," Gothel said. "Or she gets it. Mordu is really a nice guy, but his worst pet peeve is when little girls scream. It just makes him so mad. Isn't that right, Mordu?"

He grunted in response and squeezed Pippa tighter.

"Jack," she gasped in pain.

"Leave her alone! Please…" he said.

"Do as we tell you and she will not be harmed," Gothel said, her patience running thin.

"I…I don't know what to do," Jack said. "How do I…make it snow?"

"I'm getting tired of this," Pitch said and a strange black stream of sand escaped his hands and headed straight for Jack.

His eyes grew wide and just before the black sand hit him, he swung the staff to protect himself and turned the sand into ice. He stared at the strange happenstance and gasped.

"Did…did I do that?" he whispered.

"What did I tell you?" Gothel said and pushed Pitch. "He's the one."

"Stay away from me. What do you want?" he asked, pointing the staff at them.

"Enough questions. Alvin!" Pitch called and the next thing Jack knew, he was inside a dark sack being carried on someone's back. He heard Pitch say, "Right, now take him back to the island. We need to get this over with."

"Hey! Let me out of here! Where are you taking me?" Jack said as he struggled in the bag.

"Silence boy!" Gothel said. "We are taking the girl as well. We can't have any witnesses."

"Nooo!" Jack yelled.

He was going to try and use the strange ice powers he had when a loud screech came from overhead and a large explosion knocked the bag from the man's hands. Jack hit the ground with a large thud and he groaned in pain only to hear that there was some sort of battle going on outside. He did his best to listen to what was happening, but all he seemed to hear were shorts and grunts as someone got hit with something.

"Let's get out of here!" he heard Gothel yell.

"Mordu! Change!" the man Alvin cried and soon the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard.

"Those stupid trouble makers," a rather nasally sounding voice said as a large something landed on the ground. "I think Toothless is getting bored, aren't you buddy?"

A gurgling sound came from the thing called Toothless and the boy laughed a bit.

"I don't really think your pet is really why we are here," a girl with a thick Scottish accent said sternly. "We need to get whatever is in this bag back to North. I'm sure he'd be very interested as to what they wanted with it."

"Ooh, what's this thing?" another girl asked, her voice sounding soft and inquisitive. "It looks like hook. Argh! I be Captain Hook. Where be that pesky Peter Pan?"

"That's a good impersonation," the boy said. "But we need to get back to North. He'll be wanting to know what happened. Come on Toothless. Let's take this bag hope."

The sound of large wings reached Jack's ears and soon he felt himself being lifted into the air. He tried to grab on for dear life only to realize, it would be pointless. He just sat there in the sack, waiting as he was taken to some place he had no idea where it was located and all he could think about was if his sister was okay.

Eventually, he felt himself getting lower and finally dropped on the ground with a thud. He rubbed his head, not sure if it was a good idea to let these people know he was in the bag.

"Hey, North. Look what we brought back," the Scottish girl said. "Those four freaks were trying to take it somewhere."

"Oh? Well, let's see what it is," a man with a Russian accent said, a bit too happy.

Jack felt the knot at the top of the bag getting undone and he nearly tumbled out of the bag like an idiot when it opened. He ended up on his back and he looked up to see four people looking down at him. There was a girl with ridiculously wild red hair pointing an arrow at his face, a shrimpy looking boy standing next to what looked like a dragon, another girl with long blonde hair holding a frying pan over her head, and a large man with a long white bear and a big belly.

The big man smiled at him and said, "Ah, what a surprise. The Fear Makers were after a boy. What a change of plans."

"Uh…" Jack said, confused beyond belief. "Where am I?"

"You are at my school. My school for lucky and gifted children," the man chuckled. "It seems you have caught the attention of the Fear Makers. I wonder, what could have made you their target."

"I found this near him," the blonde girl said, handing over the staff. "It's completely covered in ice. Maybe he had somehow gotten a hold of a secret weapon and they want it back."

"Or he stole it," the red head said. "He looks like a thief."

"No I don't," Jack said and sat up. "They took my sister! I need to get my sister back!"

"Whoa, slow down boy," North said and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Can you tell us anything that might help us figure out why they would want you? Anything."

"They…they said I was an ingredient for some plan and that…They wanted me to make it snow, in the middle of summer," Jack said. "They must have been crazy. I can't make it snow. I'm just…a normal kid…or at least I think I am."

"What do you mean?" the blonde girl asked.

"Look at my hair!" he said a bit too loudly. "Is white hair normal for a kid? No. I used to have brown eyes too and now…now…What has happened to me?"

"Don't worry, boy," North said. "We can figure this out. We will help you find your sister, but you will need to calm down and think. Did they say where they were heading?"

"No…an island or something. I…I just don't know," he said and stumbled away from the large man. "I need…I need to get out of here."

He ran into the wall where it instantly got frosted over and he freaked out ever more.

"What is going on!?" he yelled and ran into a table, also causing it to freeze. "This doesn't make sense."

"Uh…North, I think we should do something," the boy with the dragon said.

"I agree. Merida…can you…" North said, bending down to whisper.

"With pleasure," she said and walked over to the boy.

She walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her, she socked him in the face. It was hard enough that it knocked him out and he collapsed on the floor. The other three came over and looked down at him.

"Poor, guy," the blonde said.


	2. More Powers and A New Name

Whoo hoo! Another chapter! I feel awesome! Just Kidding!

I hope this isn't too boring yet or...obvious. I'm just trying to do stuff that would explain other stuff so that the stuff that you read isn't so random, you know? Stuff!

I hope you like it. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

MORE POWERS AND A NEW NAME

Jack woke up only to find himself in a strange room and a terrible pain in his left jaw. He rubbed at the soft spot and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to the mirror to see a large red welt on his jaw and he nearly panicked again when he saw his white hair and blue eyes. He was about to smack himself out of the horrible dream when the blonde girl came in and smiled at him.

"Oh, so you're awake. It's about time," she said. "I was afraid Merida might have hit you too hard. Anyway, I brought you something to eat. You must be really hungry after everything that has happened to you. I know I was when I first found out."

He looked at her without saying anything, but his face said everything.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Rapunzel," she said kindly. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Simple, but it works," she said and placed the tray of food on the desk next to the bed. "So, you were nearly kidnapped by the Fear Makers. That's scary, it really is."

"What am I doing here? Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"This place is for people who have special abilities who don't really have anywhere else to go," she said and clasped her hands. "North helps us learn how to use our powers and how to control them. It's a really wonderful thing he's done for us. We are really lucky to have him do this."

"How many people are here?"

"I think about two hundred, but that's just a guess," she said. "I don't really know the specifics. If you want real numbers, ask Hiccup. He knows just about all you can know about this place."

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" Jack asked. "Were his parents too lazy to actually name him? He hiccupped and they said…eh, that's good enough."

"He's really kinda touchy about his name. you might not want to make fun of it around him," Rapunzel whispered. "He just might let Toothless loose on you."

"Toothless? Who is that?"

"His dragon," she smiled.

"What!? He has a dragon? How? I didn't even know they existed," Jack said.

"That's the thing. Hiccup has the ability to talk to dragons and he's an incredible engineer. He can make just about anything he sees in his mind," she said.

"What about you? What can you do?" he said and looked at her hair that was piled up at her feet. "Besides your hair being unnaturally long."

"Well, I'm a good artist."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding. That's not my power. I can control my hair," she said and it slowly lifted on its own. Jack stumbled back with his eyes wide and she giggled, "See? It can also heal anyone's illnesses or injuries. I wondered why my hair was always so long as a kid."

"That is just freaky," he said, not realizing he just frosted the wall and the mirror. "So…uh…what am I supposed to do here?"

"Well, North is going to figure out what the Fear Makers want with you and at the same time, we will help you learn how to use your powers," she said. "It seems that freaking you out makes you freeze things. At least we know your powers are most emotionally controlled…so far. Oh, and I think this is yours too," she said and handed him the staff. "It doesn't seem to be melting."

"Thanks," he said, slowly taking the staff and looking at the swirled ice designs on it. "This is what I used when the Pitch guy tried hitting me with that weird…black stuff. It was weird."

"Wait, you were able to defend yourself against Pitch's night mares?" she asked, astounded. "No one's been able to do that, at least not with very good results. You've got to tell me how you did that. That's amazing."

"I…I just wanted to keep the stuff away from me and some sort of ice shot from the staff," he said. "I don't know how I did that."

"We've got to tell North. He will be so excited!" she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room.

They raced down the halls to the big office that was North's and when Jack was finally released, he stared in amazement at the tick tacks that lined the shelves. North seems to have a thing for toys.

"Ah, Rapunzel," he said, turning to see that kids. "What brings you two down here?"

"Jack can fight Pitch's nightmares," she said, hoping next to Jack happily. "Go on, tell him."

"You can defeat Pitch's nightmares? You are getting more and more interesting, Jack," North said and walked up to him. "Tell me, have you been hiding from us all this time?"

"What? No. I was normal until…what day is it today?" he asked.

"Thursday," Rapunzel said.

"What? I was knocked out for two days? Who is that Merida girl?" Jack asked.

"She is one of the strongest of the students here. She has the remarkable ability to use any weapon and is capable of hitting her target no matter how far it is," North chuckled. "She is our top student. Well, one of them anyway."

"North?" a voice asked from the door.

Everyone turned to see the wimpy looking boy walk in with the black dragon following close behind and North smiled.

"Hiccup. I would like you to formally meet Jack," he said. "Jack, this is Hiccup. One of our brightest students."

"Hey, hiccup," Jack said and waved.

"Uh…hi?" Hiccup asked, not sure what to say.

"Why did he do that?" Jack whispered to Rapunzel.

"Most people aren't really nice to him because he looks…lame," she whispered back. "I guess he doesn't know how to react when someone is trying to be nice to him."

"North, I think something might be wrong," Hiccup said, not even hearing their conversation.

"Why?" North asked.

"Toothless is acting weird. He says he keeps hearing and smelling a strange person but he can never find him," Hiccup said. "Do you think there might be an intruder?"

"Do you think it might be Jack here?" North asked, pointing at the new boy.

"I don't know. Maybe. Toothless, is it him?"

The black dragon looked at Jack and sniffed. He moved closer and soon Jack was pinned to the wall, a dragon sniffing at his blue sweater and his white hair. Toothless sneezed and backed away, sitting on his rump as if waiting to be played with.

"Uh…what is he doing?" Jack asked.

"He says it isn't you and that…he wants you to…" Hiccup paused. "Wait, what? Toothless, what are you talking about? He can't do that."

"What's he want?" North asked.

"He want's Jack to…jump out the window and fly with him, but…" Hiccup looked at Toothless, confused. "Bud, I don't think he can fly. It would great if you have a flying buddy, but he can't fly."

Toothless gurgled and started walking back at Jack, making him walk towards the window.

"Hiccup! What is he doing?" Jack asked, scared of the dragon.

"Hiccup, do something," Rapunzel said. "He's going to push Jack out the window."

"Toothless, stop," Hiccup said. "Come on, bud, don't do this."

Toothless wouldn't listen.

"North, he won't stop," Hiccup whined.

"Dragon, stop. I don't want to die just yet," Jack said, looking right at Toothless' eyes. "Come on, we can be friends, right?"

Jack was now on the edge of the balcony window and just one small push from Toothless made him plunge down toward the ground three stories below. Jack called out as he fell and just before he hit the ground, he felt himself float over the ground. Looked down to see he was flying. What the hell?

He looked back up to see that now Hiccup was riding Toothless after him. When Jack looked back ahead of him, he nearly ran into a tree and he lost control of his flying for a few seconds.

Toothless appeared next to him as he flew and Hiccup said, "I guess Toothless was right. I should really learn to stop doubting him."

"How is this happening!?"Jack yelled.

"Who knows. Just go with it!" Hiccup called and the two flew for another five minutes.

Weaving in and out to the grounds, flying past students and surprising them and laughing all the way. Jack had never felt so free in his life. He shot straight up into the air and fell back down, smiling and only lifting himself back into the air when he nearly hit the ground.

North and Rapunzel watched in amazement as the two boys flew over the grounds and they both found it being one of the most interesting things they had ever seen. Rapunzel couldn't take her eyes off them and she gasped as they did some rather dangerous stunts.

Eventually, they came back and landed softly on the balcony again. Jack twirled the staff in his hands and his face couldn't beam any brighter.

"That was AWESOME!" he cried. "I never dreamed I'd be able to fly like that. What else can I do? Maybe…maybe I can move things with my mind or…or…run super-fast."

"Slow down, Jack," North laughed. "Just take this one step at a time. So we knew you can freeze things and you can fly, but that's not exactly something new. I wonder what the Fear Makers want with a boy who can freeze things and fly."

"You know," Rapunzel started, "since you can do these things, why not give you a new name?"

"What? But I like Jack," he said. "I don't think any other name would fit me."

"Hm, how about…Frost?" Hiccup said. "I mean, you freeze things. Well, more like frost them, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Jack Frost!" Rapunzel squealed happily. "That sounds amazing. Yes! Jack Frost, let's do that. What do you think?"

He thought for a second then he grinned and said, "Okay. I like it. It sounds cool."

"Ha, a pun," North laughed. "I like this kid."


	3. Awe Character Development

So, I don't really know if this chapter is short or not, but it seems like it is to me. Anywho, I know nothing has really happened yet and yes, Pascal is a dude in this story (don't freak), but I'm getting to the more interesting stuff...shortly.

The next chapter should be a bit more exciting, but I wouldn't know since I haven't written it yet. XD

Now, as you may notice in this chap, there will be some (cough cough a lot cough cough) jack/rapunzel and later hopefully some hiccup/merida. I hope you guys still like it.

Till next chap. Slaters. ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

AWE, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

For nearly the rest of the day, Jack floated, hovered and flew just about everywhere. He loved the feeling he got when he flew and he just couldn't stop himself from messing with his new found powers. He was already a kid at heart, now he had something he could mess with and never get bored.

He was half walking, half floating next to Hiccup as they walked around the school grounds and soon they passed by a group of kids.

"Hey, who are they?" Jack asked.

"Oh, those are some of the students here," Hiccup said. "Most of them don't really like me."

"Why?"

"They just think my powers are lame."

"You can talk to dragons. How is that lame?" Jack asked. He looked at the kids and watched as a blonde girl with a short braid wacked a rude looking guy over the head with…a stone block? "Who is that? The one with the weird stone in her hand."

"That's Astrid. She and Merida are the two strongest girls here, but Astrid can turn her right hand into a stone mallet," Hiccup explained. "The guy she just hit is Snotlout. His face is indestructible."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You can hit his face with anything and he won't even feel it," Hiccup shrugged. "I guess that's why he's so dumb sometimes."

"What about those two?" Jack asked, pointing at a boy and girl who were twins.

"They…they are so stupid that they are intelligent."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, they are really stupid individually, but you put them together, they're geniuses," Hiccup stated. "The only problem is that they really love beating each other up. They hardly ever actually work together, but when they do, they could probably find the cure to cancer."

"Wow. That's really interesting," Jack said and suddenly spotted a girl dressed in blues and greens flying around a large grey rabbit. "Uh…why is there a rabbit here?"

"That's Peter, but everyone here calls him Bunny," Hiccup said. "He was once normal but a freak accident turned him into a rabbit. He's had a very negative attitude ever since then."

"What about the girl? She seems…like a hummingbird."

"More or less, that's what she is. She flies super-fast and is super-stealthy. Her only problem is her teeth fetish," Hiccup said.

"Teeth fetish?"

"Yeah. If she sees perfect teeth of really white ones, she goes crazy and she will never leave you alone," he said and rolled his eyes. "I can remember when Rapunzel had to deal with her. If Peter wasn't turned into a rabbit, Rapunzel might have gone insane."

"What happened when Peter changed?"

"He has buck teeth," Hiccup said and pointed. "Tooth just can't get enough of them."

They continued walking and Hiccup pointed out all the other kids, passing Thumbelina, the girl who can become the size of a mouse, Pascal, the boy who can disappear, and not to mention Elinor, the lady who becomes a bear. Jack was so confused that he didn't even see Merida until he nearly ran into her.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs is reading all your stuff again. If you keep letting him do that, he's probably going to eat your books…again," she said sternly.

"Ah, again? Why does he want to read everything?" Hiccup asked. "Well, I gotta go, Jack. Have fun with Merida. Hopefully she won't beat you into the ground."

"See ya," Jack waved as the other boy hopped on his dragon and road off. Jack turned back to Merida and said, "So…what's up?"

"Are you stupid? The sky, obviously," she said and smiled. "So, you're the new boy. I've heard quite a bit about you, Ice Boy. And you can fly? What luck."

"Yeah, it's really cool," he said and hopped up on top of his staff. "I can even stand on my staff without falling. It is the coolest thing ever!"

"I can see that," she said and put her hands on her hips. "Showing off much, are you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to get used to my powers," he said and jumped back to the ground. "I've only had them for a few days. Anyway, I would like to know exactly how this is a school. Do you actually learn the average everyday stuff or just mess with powers?"

"Both. North has some of the older students or even graduates teach us the basics, depending on which is more their field, and then we go out to the courtyard where we practice or powers with games," she said. "Our P.E. is way more fun than normal schools'."

"So, how did all of you get here? Were you nearly kidnapped too?" he asked with a grin.

"Not really. North somehow found most of us and persuaded our parents to let us come here, thinking it was a school for really smart kids," she said and rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would think Snotlout was smart."

"I've heard of him. He does seem a bit…dumb," Jack snickered. "I've learned of your powers and a bunch of other people's, but what is North's? All I can figure out is that he's got a thing for toys."

"He may seem like he's not all there at times, but he's a telepath. That's how he found us and…well, that's how he can teach us how to use our powers," she said and shrugged. "Personally, being able to read people's minds is really weird. I'm not exactly a big fan, but I'm okay with him."

"Hm, interesting," he said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll just have to be careful what I think about around him, won't I?"

"You learn to control your thoughts," she said with a small smile. "So, would you like to see the school? I know you've seen most of the outside, but how about a tour of the inside? Since you will be going here and learning here for a while, you might as well know your way around."

"Okay, I'm cool with it," he said and snickered internally at his accidental joke.

Merida turned, her bow tightly gripped in her hand, and they began their tour of the school. First she took Jack into the gym where there was a group of boys of all sizes and…colors playing basketball. There were some really weird looking kids in there and it seemed far more challenging seeing how some of the kids could go invisible or teleport.

Jack blinked a few times but allowed himself to move on. Next, Merida showed him the art building where he saw girls singing impossible notes or a four armed boy playing a duet by himself. He also spotted Rapunzel doing a painting of a misty lake and he had to admit he was impressed.

The blonde girl somehow knew they were there and she turned and waved happily. Jack and Merida waved back and they moved on, letting Jack take one last glance at the amazing painting.

Next they reached the science wing. This particular wing was underground in super reinforced rooms so the strange experiments didn't destroy half the country. Inside one of the rooms they passed by was Hiccup trying to get a bunch of books away from a pigeon toed chubby boy who looked like he had every phobia known to man.

"So…that's Fishlegs?" Jack whispered.

"Yep. He's an odd one," she whispered back.

The next place they went was a large arena for those with super abilities such as strength, speed, or endurance. Some of the things the students were doing was making Jack dizzy. He wanted to get out of that place as fast as possible and soon they ended up outside again.

"Wow," he said, looking around. "This place is big and I never realized how many people had…what were they called again?"

"Mutations. I know it sounds disgusting, but there really isn't any better word for it," she said. She looked over at the clock tower and said, "I'm afraid I have to go. I think you'll be able to find your way back to the dorms. If not, you can ask one of the other students. Bye."

"See ya," he said and once she was gone, he went over to the fountain.

He hopped up onto the cement border and started slowly walking around it, looking into the water that showed his reflection. He still wasn't used to seeing white hair and blue eyes, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He squatted down and poked the water only to instantly create a section of froze swirls and frost.

He didn't realize how long he sat there, messing with the shapes he made in the water, and soon the sun began to set. Even then, he didn't notice it. He didn't actually acknowledge anything until someone tapped him on the shoulder softly.

He jumped and landed on the water, fully freezing the rest of it. He looked up to see Rapunzel trying not to giggle at him and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"You kinda scared me," he said. "I wasn't expecting anyone to…well, you know. Hi."

"Hello again," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you sitting there and wondered if you wanted to walk back to the dorms with me. You are going to go to bed eventually, right?"

"Duh, of course I am," he laughed and stood up. "You don't think I'm incapable of sleeping, do you?"

"Well, you have been asleep for two days," she smiled. "I thought maybe you'd be tired of sleeping."

"Ha, sleep is my favorite activity."

"Really?"

"No," he scoffed. "I was kidding. To be honest, I don't really know what my favorite activity is."

"It just might be having fun," she said as they began walking toward the dorms. "You seem to find almost anything enjoyable."

"I know. My sister used to…" he sighed at the mention of his sister and slowed his pace. "Man, I hope she's okay. I'd probably kill myself if anything happened to her."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he said, almost as if he was insulted. "She's my sister. I'd rather be in her place."

"I wish I had a sibling like you," Rapunzel whispered. "I was almost ratted out by my older sister. I can understand her being scared, but telling the government about me? That…that's just not right."

"You had a sister? Where is she? Does she go here too?" Jack asked.

"No, she and my family moved to Europe when I was enlisted in this school and I doubt I'll ever seen them again," she said, her eyes watering just slightly. "But it doesn't matter. I'm happy here. I'm with people who don't want to destroy my powers or hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was smaller, my mom tried to cut my hair only to have it grow back twice as long within one night," she said and looked at him sadly. "She didn't know what to think and it scared her. For the longest time, she just kept me locked in the house. You can't imagine how bored I was."

"I'm sure," he said and smiled kindly. "Well, at least you're free here and you can do whatever you want, right? And that painting, wow. Just wow. Did you teach yourself how to do that?"

"Yep. Being alone and bored for so long, I taught myself how to draw and paint and stuff," she said, her spirits lifted. "I'm actually kind of glad to have been alone for so long or I wouldn't have found my talent. What about you? What hobbies do you have?"

"Eh, mostly just making people laugh and playing with my sister and her friends," he said, lifting the staff over his shoulders. "I can remember this one summer when my family and I went to the lake and I swung upside-down from a tree and fell into the lake. Man I was stupid. I almost hit my head on a rock, but it made the kids laugh. That's what I wanted."

"You really like being around kids, don't you?" she said, her eyes looking at him carefully. "I don't think I've ever seen such joy in a boy before. Usually they try to be impressive and cool, but you'd prefer being with kids then playing a sport."

"Yep, that's me. Different in just about every way," he said and tapped a wall with the staff to make it frost over. "Now I'm really different. I'm almost glad I was nearly kidnapped or I might not have found you guys."

He smiled over at her and she grinned back, for some reason her face getting a bit warm. She looked away and was slightly relieved to find that they were right in front of the girl's dorm.

She stopped and said, "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow in creative writing class, okay?"

"Sure thing," he said. "Do we actually have to write stuff in that class?"

"Yeah. That's why it's called creative writing class, silly," she said and he laughed. "Anyway, good night."

"'Night," he said and waved as she made her way through the gates and into the large brick building.

He turned and continued walking to the boy's dorm room, silently thinking of what was happening recently and how he would find his sister. He floated onto the fence nearby and continued to walk slowly down the path, freezing the metal bar as he went along. How would he be able to concentrate in a classroom when so much crap was happening around him?

He finally reached the dorm and instead of walking into the building like a normal person, he flew up to his window and silently climbed in. When he got in, he noticed the large black dragon that had pushed him out the window and an eyebrow raised.

He walked over to the beats, who was curled up next to a desk, and asked, "What are you doing here? This is my room right?"

"Yes, we're just sharing it," Hiccup said from the bathroom. "I hope you don't mind Toothless. He's more like a big dog, so…he won't be a problem."

"Oh, that's okay," Jack said and walked over to see Hiccup ruffling his hair with a towel. "I don't mind rooming with a dragon. I always thought they were pretty cool to begin with. Besides, you seem pretty interesting. Can't wait to hear some of your stories. What's it like to actually talk to a dragon?"

"Kind of like talking to any other animal. They usually just think about eating," Hiccup said and ruffled his hair some more. "The best part about Toothless though is that he is very intelligent…for an oversized lizard, but he is very smart. I mean, how did he know you could fly?"

"That's a good point," Jack said, leaning on the doorframe. "I guess dragons are still a mystery, ever for someone who can talk to them."

"I still have a lot to learn before I can know everything about them," hiccup said and put away the towel. "Well, I'm exhausted. Chasing Fishlegs for my books was almost like running a marathon."

"I know what you mean," Jack laughed. "Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. 'Night," Hiccup said and got into bed.

Shortly after, Jack did the same and his last image was of the moon shining in the sky.


End file.
